Medea
is the leader of Darkspin. Her Monsunos are Poisonwing, Toxiclaw, and Dragonwolf. Information Medea is the absolute Queen of Darkspin a crew of hired guns, often sought out to do "silent" partner's dirty work. Personality She is like a rogue samurai who lives for that ultimate battle. If Medea could, she would find the ultimate opponent someone worthy of her talents fight to victory, then perish in an epic moment of glory. Show Monsuno: World Master Medea debuted in Wicked, where she along with the other Darkspin members were assigned by Dr. Emmanuel Klipse to test Chase Suno in battle. Medea lured Chase to a warehouse using a recording of Jeredy Suno and proceeded to battle him with Poisonwing. As the battle went on, Medea had her subordinates join in the battle and they overpowered Chase, causing him to retreat. In order to lure Chase out of hiding, Medea had Latinus use his technical skills to speak to Chase through a hologram of Jeredy, which worked. Medea battled against Chase once again, and when she called her underlings out again, Bren and Jinja interrupted the battle by bursting through the wall of the warehouse. Medea and Poisonwing then fought Chase and Lock one-on-one, but was defeated and then she retreated with the rest of Darkspin. In Appleseeds, she was shown along with the other Darkspin members inside a house in the Lowlands, planning their next attack on Team Core-Tech. Later, Medea dropped down alongside her subordinates to where Team Core-Tech was and proceeded to battle Chase one-on-one. When the bridge Chase was standing on collapsed and he was given Evo, Medea and Poisonwing were defeated when Chase launched Evo into battle, with the other Darkspin members' losses quickly following. In Deceit, she was shown at the end alongside the other Darkspin members inside a warehouse. In Trust, she had Latinus use his drones to repeatedly follow and attack Team Core-Tech by tracing the tracker on Beyal. Later, Medea fought alongside her Darkspin teammates against Team Core-Tech, where she unleashed her powerful new Toxiclaw, which easily defeated Beyal's Glowblade. After Chase arrived with Lock and Jon Ace launched Goldhorn, Medea and Toxiclaw were eventually defeated by the combined efforts of Lock and Goldhorn. At the end of the episode, Medea was hired by Commandant Marshall Charlemagne for an unknown assignment. In Ice, she was hired by both Dr. Klipse and Charlemagne to retrieve the ample amounts of Monsuno Essence from the Valley of the Five Tribes. Medea and the rest of Darkspin ambushed Team Core-Tech on their way to Northpoint and proceeded to battle them until Lock destroyed the dock that Darkspin was standing on. Throughout the episode, Medea and Darkspin were foiled in their attempts to follow the team to the Cave of Convergence, but eventually they caught up and kidnapped Beyal. Once inside the cave, a battle erupted between Core-Tech and Darkspin, but once Beyal woke up, Medea and Darkspin were blown out of the cave by Glowblade, falling all the way back to the base of the mountain. In Remembrance, she and the other Darkspin members tracked down Jeredy Suno and attempted to capture him, but Team Core-Tech arrived in a Hopper and a battle erupted between both groups. Medea and the rest of Darkspin were eventually defeated when Chase had Lock destroy the bridge that the battle was fought on, sending the Darkspin Monsunos into the river below and causing Medea to retreat. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Trivia *Medea's design is possibly based on Bayonetta. Battles Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen shot 2012-08-09 at 11.18.20 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-09 at 11.31.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-08-09 at 12.50.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 5.15.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-07-26 at 9.06.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.03.48 PM.png monsuno-wicked-cart-d-f15.jpg monsuno-wicked-clip-1.jpg monsuno_prev2_pic07.jpg 20130206210837.jpg 99ab332b.jpg Monsuno: Combat Chaos Medea_Combat_Chaos.jpg Medea_Combat_Chaos (1).jpg Medea_Combat_Chaos (2).jpg 890a3e2b.jpg daef3d6f.jpg Darkspin.png Others Char_medea.png tumblr_m4y9vwyUFR1qhqejvo1_500.jpg|Medea concept art Fairyparty jp-img600x424-1347207086ap5cqr49648.jpg Category:Characters Category:Eklipse Category:Darkspin Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Karen Strassman Category:Eklipse members Category:Darkspin members